Dominance
by Silent Deception
Summary: Children were told the good triumphed over evil. It served as a temporary solution to wane the fear, but soon they knew what their parents told them was just a fantasy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape, size, or form; Rumiko Takahasi owns it. However, this fictional ficlet belongs to me.

---

Dominance

Air was thick with tension, which in turn, defeated its rival, the wood-scented smoke that billowed heavily in the air. Its very presence signified the ending of a battle to people who distanced themselevesfor fear of getting wounded or killed. As they watched the smoke ascend, they all wondered the same:

_'Who died? The good or the bad?'_

Albeit, children were told the good triumphed over evil. It served as a temporary solution to wane the childrens' rising panic and fear. Now that those said children were older and mature, they knew what their parents told them was just a fantasy. Upon inspecting each fallen person, or what looked like a person, they silently agreed:

_'Evil dominates all that is good,'_

These hopless villagers still thought the same, even as the odd group of travelers appeared in their midst, their intentions to fight the demon 'spawned from Hell' and bring back peace to the land. They merely glanced at them with melancholy eyes that said to them, 'We wish not to bury another life, please do not interfere,'

An scantily-dressed priestess attempted to help around the village, as did her companions. At first, they were wary of her, but her gentle prescence and cheerful demeanour washed away all the fear they had within themseleves.

_'Who was she?'_

Hope was what she was; her never-diminshing smile, light laughter, motherly personality, and her contangious courage that allowed them to cope with what they lost and rejoice of what they gained.

_'Kagome-sama,'_

Fierceness surrounded this female fighter, whose skill in eliminating demons proved professional as well awe-striking. Her agility matched that of a demon's, not to mention her skills and cleverness topped even Stregnth (who brashly denied being upped by a human female).

_'Who was she?'_

Love was what she was; her every move was acted out of love. The way she smiled, laughed, fought, talked and cried was purely out of love. To them, it was as if something (one) was keeping her fighting and preventing her from giving up. Strength kept her from going under and reassured her, somewhat brashly, as they witnessed.

_'Sango-san,'_

Confidence was in his every move; the smirk that graced his lips, the glint in his animalistic irises, and his never-ending will to fight to protect the ones he loved. His powerful, yet completely reckless, skills both frightened and astonished the villagers. Despite his half-heiritage, he was stronger than a full blooded youkai. Strike that; he could fell a hundred youkai in a single sweep with his Fang.

_'Who was he?'_

Strength was what he was; his fierce protectiveness, never waning confidence, reckless fighting styles, and his brash attitude that both ammused and question sanity. What was the most astonishing, was his support and assurance towards those who have lost hope, like Love. He never gave up to protect what he loved.

_'Inuyasha-san,'_

Calm, calculating and wisdom was deciphered by first glance at the dark-haired male. His knowledge of vengeful spirits and other-worldly dangers put their minds at ease. Yet, he was a danger to himself and others, as they were told (At first, they dubbed this 'danger' upon his chronic flirting with the females). He had an ambition to destroy the one who destroyed what family he had left and to bring new lives into his family.

_'Who was he?'_

Wisdom was all around him (and a bit of mischeif); his boundless knowledge, undying ambitions, and lecherous ways. They trusted him with their lives at the first glance of his reassuring azure irises.

_'Houshi-sama,'_

They gazed upon them all with admiration, respect and hope. Sad to have seen them depart, but willing to keep holding on for the sake of them as well as the people they loved, they went back to believing the fabled saying:

_'Good dominates evil,'_

---

A/N: This kinda turned out like a drabblish ficlet...I'm somewhat pleased with it; after all, it gave me inspiration to finish chapters of my fics. I promise, they WILL be updated! -


End file.
